


Letters

by D7kyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbended, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Letters, One Shot, daydream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi
Summary: Jinpa gets a letter from Rangi and quickly responds back. Rangi receives the letter back to her and can’t wait for Kyoshi to arrive.
Relationships: Kyoshi x Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi, Rangshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Still technically on a short hiatus, but I wrote this in the car during our trip and finally have decent enough service to post.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!

Jinpa collected the heaping piles of letters for Kyoshi. He had learned to start bringing a basket just in case there was an obnoxious amount of requests. There was one special piece of correspondence today.

A red metal tube, end capped with gilded flames. There were several wax seals along the edges. This had to be sent by Fire Lord Zoryu himself. He looked down to see another tube, but this one had a tag on it. For the Avatar’s Secretary.

The monk squinted his eyes and glanced around him. He had never personally received mail from one of the many people that hoped to get the Avatar’s attention. How curious.

With urgency, he rushed back to his quarters and dropped the basket onto the ground. She could not care less about any of it so the stack could wait another minute while he carefully opened the letter tube.

He was greeted with impressively neat and flowing handwriting as he immediately delved into the contents:

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_This is a letter personally for the secretary of the Avatar, from the bodyguard of Avatar Kyoshi. I send this in hopes that you will be attending the Festival of Szeto with Avatar Kyoshi._

_If you do, I wish to hear a report on how she has been since we have been separated. As much as I trust and love her, I know she will not give me an accurate response on what she has been up to._

_Please do not inform her of this correspondence. Not like it would matter much, I’d take my chances regardless._

_I look forward to seeing you both here soon._

_Cordially, and with much condolence to whomever has to direct the most stubborn Avatar in history,_

_Rangi_   
_Bodyguard of Avatar Kyoshi_   
_First Lieutenant of Fire Nation Army_   
_Clan Sei’naka_

The last bit made him laugh. If anyone in this world understood what it was like to deal with Kyoshi, it would be Rangi. He took out his stationary and ink and immediately began writing back.

*****

Rangi stood at the top of the entry gate and looked below as preparations for the Festival of Szeto began. It had been a few years since she got to attend a festival in the Fire Nation but she had to hide her excitement while on duty.

“Lieutenant Rangi.” A voice behind her said.

She pivoted on her heels and was greeted by a bowing messenger. “Yes?”

“A letter from the Air Nomads.” The young man handed a silver letter tube to her before quickly leaving. She smiled as her hands began to get to the contents of the tube.

_Dear Rangi,_

_I received your letter and I must say that it is a pleasure to hear from you. Kyoshi never ceases talking about you. You are her sun and moon. You are Earth, Fire, Water, and Air to her. If I could keep count of how many times a day she thinks and talks about you, then I would never stop counting._

_Even with time and distance between you two, she still holds you in her heart as everything and more. Never have I seen someone so in love and never have I heard such sweet and genuine words spoken about anyone in this world. You are very lucky to have such a dedicated loved one._

_Kyoshi is well, but she is not the best. She obsesses over these little engagements with crime. It’s like she believes she must constantly keep fighting in order to feel like the Avatar. I try so hard to keep her in health but she is more stubborn that the great Unagi._

_I will make sure we make it to the Festival and I will have a report ready for you._

_Cordially, and while I acceptance your condolences, please help me or I may go insane,_

_Jinpa_   
_Secretary of Avatar Kyoshi_

Rangi closed her eyes and suppressed the lump in her throat. She had read the whole letter but her mind was stuck on the first two paragraphs. Every day, she endlessly thought of Kyoshi too and she spent much of Hei-Ran’s time talking about the beautiful girl.

Kyoshi would be here soon and Rangi had already thought of everything they were going to do together. She was going to show her the festival and after it was wrapped up, she was going to show Kyoshi her clan’s island. It was time that she learned more about Rangi’s family and background.

With much effort, she had convinced her mother to allow her to show Kyoshi their house on Ember Island too. Atuat had invited herself at the first mention of the place and Rangi was ready to fight the Water Tribe healer in order to finally get alone time with Kyoshi. It was a surprise vacation she had planned out and no one was going to ruin it for them.

She looked back out towards the streets of Caldera City again and smiled. It wouldn’t be much longer until the love of her life was back in her arms.


End file.
